The War Over Love
by Ellie Mae 5
Summary: Octavian is angry at the Greeks, so he influences Reyna to make war on the Greeks.


**I do not own PJO.**

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

Reyna had thought she was prepared for anything before surprising event after surprising event started to happen.

First, Percy, the son of the sea god came to camp. Next, he went on a quest with two Roman half-bloods who hadn't even been there a year. They had succeeded. Which Reyna had found shocking enough, before she found out there was a Greek camp that trained Greek demigods and that Jason was there.

The Greeks flew a war ship into their camp and she found out two things: Percy had a girlfriend who was a daughter of Athena and secondly, Jason had found a new girlfriend and had no interest in returning to her. This second realization hurt.

The Greeks opened fire on HER camp and she decided this foolishness must end. Jason would stay at Camp Jupiter and Piper would go to Camp Half-Blood. She had to find Jason to tell him that camp Jupiter needed him as their praetor, the Greeks would be returning to their camp and that Piper would be going with them.

It was true, well most of it, anyway, the Greeks hadn't actually decided to leave yet but the rest of it was true.

Reyna knew exactly where Jason would be; at The Garden of Bacchus. It was both of their favorite places to go.

As she walked she thought about what she was going to say. She had planned most of it out, it would sound something like this: "Hey Jason, I just wanted to tell you that the Greeks are leaving. Piper is leading them and she told me that she wants you to stay here." She'd put on a sad face.

When she reached the garden she found him in only a few seconds, sitting on a bench with his arm around Piper. She felt hot anger boiling up inside her. That should be her in Jason's arms, not Piper.

Piper looked up and at her but her eyes didn't focus on her, making Reyna wonder if Piper had actually seen her. She pushed that thought out of her mind. She had other things to worry about. Her plan was ruined. Jason wasn't alone.

She came a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"I love you," said Piper.

"I love you too," said Jason.

They kissed.

That's it, she thought angrily. As she turned to go she heard Jason say something but it was so soft that only Piper could hear it.

Another 'I love you,' she thought bitterly. She kept walking.

"You still trust her," said Piper to Jason.

This got Reyna's attention. She stopped and listened as Jason said something but she was too far away to hear. She got closer.

"I wanted to hate Reyna" said Piper.

Well, that's a great complement, thought Reyna angrily. She turned and walked away. She was going to make Piper pay.

She sprinted to where the Greeks were staying and marched right up to Annabeth. For once, she didn't have to fake her anger it was already there.

"Get out, get out of my camp now," she almost shouted.

Annabeth got the message. "Right," she said. "Let me get Jason and Piper, they're in The Garden of Bacchus."

"I know they're at The Garden of Bacchus," said Reyna. "I'll get Piper but Jason is staying here. Now tell everyone to pack."

Annabeth nodded and left.

Reyna told some of her guards to watch where the Greeks were staying. She told them to make sure that no one left.

She then marched to The Garden of Bacchus to have a little chat with Jason alone. When she reached the garden she found Jason and Piper in the same spot.

She cleared her throat and they looked up.

"Piper, the Greeks need you," she said. Piper looked from Reyna to Jason then got up and left.

"What did they need her for?" Jason asked.

"Oh that," said Reyna, putting on her best sad face. "The Greeks are leaving and Piper is leading them."

"Oh," Jason looked surprised. "Why didn't Piper tell me? I should get ready," Jason said.

Giving him a sad smile, Reyna said, "Piper doesn't want you to come with her. She wants you to stay here without her."

"What!" Jason sputtered. "She would never want that."

"Ah, but she does." said Reyna.

"No," he muttered.

"I'll leave you to figure it out. This is what a break up feels like," said Reyna. She walked back to her palace and gave these orders:

"WE MUST MAKE PIPER PAY! WE MUST SEEK REVENGE ON THE GREEKS!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
